Dave! Yognau(gh)t
"I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t and I have the balls!" is the greeting of the Yognau(gh)ts. It involves saluting like Rimmer from Red Dwarf and yelling "I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t" (the de facto name for any avid listener of the podcast) and then claiming that you do in-fact "have the balls!" Origins The name Dave! Yognau(gh)t stems from the end of YoGPoD 8: Dave Yogpod. Lewis and Simon were discussing the idea of changing your name via deed poll and looked through a number of examples, including Happy Adjustable Spanners and a football team who all changed their names to those of professional footballers. The pair discussed the idea of adding a question or exclamation mark to your name, forcing anyone who addresses you to have to pronounce the name as if it were a question, or yell it. Lewis and Simon decided that "if you're in a crowded place and you want to see if there are any fellow listenings of the YoGPoD around you", you need a way of notifying them. Simon quickly devised a series of steps one must follow. If this is heard by another fellow Yognau(gh)t then he/she must do the same in response. At the time, they decided that fans should greet each other with "I am Dave! YoGPoD!" (as the term Yognau(gh)t had yet to be conceived). Thus the Yognau(gh)t salute was born. "I have the balls!" "I have the balls!" is the next stage in the salute. Simon read out a letter from Nick Fuckface in YoGPoD 11, in which he explains his attempt to complete a challenge previously put out on the YoGPoD (see YoGPoD Challenge 1 - Shaking a can!). Nick explains that, as his sister was filming him, he stated: "I am Dave! Yognau(gh)t and I have the balls!" The new, latter part of this statement caused Simon and Lewis to burst out in laughter, and it has been the official Yognau(gh)t salute ever since. Steps to Salute (Male variant) #Stand up. #Salute (In the style of Rimmer from Red Dwarf ) #Say "I am Dave (exclamation mark) Yognau(gh)t" #''Optional:'' "and I have the balls!" Female Variant An optional female version of the salute is identical in steps 1 & 2, however, in step three, the fan in question must say "I am Davina! Yogette" Then in step four she must say "...and I need the balls!" Although this hasn't been officially confirmed by any member of the Yogscast, Simon has said it on many occasions. Response There has been much fan mail sent in by people describing their encounters when doing the Yognau(gh)t salute. In these encounters, they all have a laugh and then one of them sends a fan mail, sometimes read out on the YoGPoD. One notable case occurred when an Australian fan of the podcast was on a train when he noticed that a 40-something year-old businessman sitting next to him was listening to the YoGPoD. The fan performed the salute and the businessman performed it back to him, then, much to their surprise an emo-looking guy a couple of seats away also stood up and saluted. While Simon viewed the story with some degree of skepticism due to the YoGPoD's modest fanbase at the time, Lewis stated that he hoped the story was true. Category:Jokes Category:YoGPoD